


Snow Day

by septemberandfebruary



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fireplaces, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Smut, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberandfebruary/pseuds/septemberandfebruary
Summary: Harry wakes up to find out that it is snowing and wants to spend the day with his man outside doing all the "snow day" things. They have the most wonderful day and night.Based onthisprompt: Person A wakes to find that it had snowed overnight and gets excited about playing in it. Person B gets excited because this means that when Person A comes inside, it will be time for cuddling by the fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! You can find me on tumblr [here](http://septemberandfebruary.tumblr.com/)!!

Harry rolled over to see that there are large snowflakes falling from the sky at a rapid pace, and a smile took over his entire face. He loves the snow. More importantly, he loves the man next to him in bed, and is super excited to spend the day playing in the snow with him. 

“Babe, wake up, it’s snowing.” Harry whispered and started kissing Niall’s face gently. Niall groaned and rolled back over. 

“Babe.” Harry sang quietly in Niall’s ear. He started roaming his hands on Niall’s bare chest and kissing his temple. Niall snuggled back into Harry, and Harry caught the hint that he wanted a few minutes of cuddle time. Harry is more than happy to comply. They haven’t been able to see each other much on this break. Between the movie, and Niall’s music, it was hard to make the time. Now that they had it, he wasn’t going to let him go. 

“I missed this.” Niall sleep voice rang through Harry’s ears. Harry just pulled Niall closer into the warmth of their shared bed. 

“Likewise. Look out the window, love. When was the last time we had a snow day together?” Niall could feel Harry’s smile in his neck. 

“It’s been a good while, hasn’t it?” Niall rolled over and hugged Harry tightly against him. Niall knew where this conversation was going. They both loved the snow, but Harry was a snow enthusiast. He is going to want to spend all day out in the snow, and if that means Niall will get to spend the whole day with Harry, Niall will do whatever it takes. 

“I’ll get us tea, get ready, I want to go play.” Harry said with amusement in his eyes. Niall laughed loudly before nodding and shifting out of bed. Harry yelped when Niall smacked his bum when he ran to the kitchen. 

Niall got dressed in heavy clothes and put more layers on top. They were going to be outside for most of the day, so might as well dress like it. Harry returned in a heavy jacket with his short hair tucked into a beanie and holding two to-go cups of tea. The smile on Harry’s face was all Niall needed to start going outside. 

When they stepped in the backyard, all the air rushed out of them, half from the cold and half from the pure beauty of the trackless snow covered yard. Harry wrapped his arms around Niall from behind and just took in the beautiful surroundings. When Niall felt the overwhelming cold seep through his clothes, he turned around to see Harry with a shit-eating grin and snow in his hands. 

“Oh, it’s like that, huh?” Niall started tiptoeing towards Harry when Harry held his hands up in surrender. Harry started stepping backwards just as slowly as Niall was moving towards him. They’ve been in this situation before, this cat-and-mouse act. Niall would pounce and Harry never moves quickly enough. Niall darted to where Harry was and tackled them down to the ground. Niall was laying on top of Harry when he reached over to grab some snow and shove it in Harry’s face. Harry got all bug-eyed, and started writhing to get away. They both laughed and Niall leaned forward to kiss away all the snow on Harry’s eyes, nose, and lips. Most of the day went by like this. Running around, throwing snowballs, building a snowman, making snow angels. It was absolute bliss. 

“Let’s go inside, yeah? I’ll start the fire and get some hot chocolate?” Niall looked at Harry with a smile.

“Yeah, I’d like that. It’s getting really snowy out here, huh?” Niall looked around at the thick snowflakes really coming down now. He and Harry were having so much fun, he didn’t realize that it had really started heavily snowing. They walked inside hand-in-hand and discarded their wet clothing to put in the washing machine. Niall gets the hot chocolate ready with marshmallows and whipped cream, just like Harry likes, and goes to the fireplace to see that Harry setting up the fire. Niall notices that Harry set up pillows and blankets in front of the fire and smiles. 

“Hot chocolate for two.” Niall walks over and gives Harry his hot chocolate. Harry pecks Niall as a thank you and wraps them both in a blanket. 

“Today was really nice, thank you.” Harry says smiling behind his mug. 

“I’m glad we could spend our snow day together.” Niall grabs Harry’s hand and gives it a good squeeze. Harry takes Niall’s half-drunken hot chocolate and put in on the table. Niall puts his hands on Harry’s waist as he gets closer to cuddle. 

“Can I show you how thankful I am?” Harry whispered in Niall’s ear. Niall pulled back to see lust and amusement in Harry’s eyes. Niall just chuckled and nodded. Harry pushed him onto his back and kissed him with such love and intensity that it was easy for him to get hard. It’s always easy with Harry. Harry removed their clothes and wrapped the blanket around them so they wouldn’t be too cold. Niall shuddered as Harry kissed his way down Niall’s chest and stomach before disappearing under the blanket. 

“F-fuck.” Niall gasped as he watched Harry’s head start moving up and down while feeling the warmth of Harry’s mouth work on him. Harry kept going for a while before popping his head back out of the blanket with a grin on his face. Niall watched as he reached under the pillow and as he brought a small bottle lube out, Niall’s mouth dropped. 

“Oh, planned this, did we? Sly devil.” Niall said with a smirk as Harry slicked up his fingers. Harry worked Niall open slowly under a burning gaze in each other’s eyes until he was writhing and begging for more. Harry shifted their positions to be in between Niall’s legs and bent down to seal their lips in a heated kiss. 

“Ready?” Harry checked for Niall’s approval, and when Niall nodded, Harry slowly started to enter himself in to Niall. Through Niall’s deep breaths and body language, Harry could see when the pain subsided and it turned into pleasure. Harry started moving and Niall moaned loudly. That’s how it went for the next few minutes. Niall could feel each push and pull throughout his entire body. It was love making in its finest form. Who knew Harry could be so romantic?

“I’m close babe.” Harry said leaning down to kiss Niall’s neck. By the way Niall jolted when his cock was trapped between his and Harry’s stomach, Harry knew he was close too. Harry reached his arm down under them and the blanket and grabbed Niall’s cock. It was a few pulls in time with his thrusts that had Niall coming all over them both. Watching Niall come was Harry’s favorite thing on the planet because it is such a passionate and sensual act. Niall reached down to grab at Harry’s cheeks pushing him in further and that was enough to make Harry lose it completely. Niall kissed Harry’s adam apple while he filled him with his orgasm. 

They sat there for a few minutes before either of them attempted to move. They just looked at each other with tired smiles and love in their eyes. Neither of them could get tired of each other. In that moment, they were both reminded what it was like to be in love with their best friend. They were so lucky. 

“Let’s go shower baby, you’re all sticky.” Harry laughed as he pulled Niall upstairs and into the shower. After the long, warm shower, they got in bed and cuddled up under the blanket. They watched the snow for a few minutes under the dark skies before their eyes started to droop. 

“Do you know if it’s supposed to snow again tomorrow?” Harry said with his head on Niall’s chest. 

“If it is, we’re going outside, and I’m going to put snow down your back first.” Both men laughed and fell asleep under the winter moonlight.


End file.
